Stop Kissing Me!
by Tsukikami Moyizawa
Summary: Mei's the only girl in the drumline...and she's got the male population at her feet. Another Heta Drumline fic, companion to But I Love Him. Both are completely irrelivent to the other, so read both or read one, it doesn't really matter.


_**Author's note: I don't know why, but the idea of Hetalia characters in a drum line fascinates me. Probably because I myself am a member of one. This is my second APH drum line fic. Hope you enjoy it!**_

I was a freshman when all this started, and they were upperclassmen. Kids, this is the story of how I met your father.

I was in the drum line at my high school. I played the bass drum. On the two biggest drums were Alfred and Sadik. Al was an average-sized but well-toned guy with sun-bleached hair and blue eyes. Sadik was Arabian, tall, and had a hint of a neatly trimmed beard. On the quads were Gilbert and Ludwig. Gilbert was skinny, arrogant, so pretty much your average junior. Lud was quiet and sturdily built, with dimples and eyes that always smiled. On the snares were Roderich and Arthur. Roderich was dark featured and incredibly handsome. Arthur was muscular and blonde, with a crooked smile and calculating eyes; he was our drum captain. While we were on the drum line together I got to know each of them pretty well. I would have considered them friends.

One day, I was bending down to get something out of my locker. My locker was in a pretty heavily trafficked area. I stood up to find an older boy, not one I knew, leaning against my door, checking me out. I glared at him. "Can I help you?"

He grinned at me creepily. "Damn, you got a nice body, girl. Mind sharing with me?"

"No," I snarled, and slammed my locker door shut. "Go away," I told him, but he grabbed my arm. "Don't be like that, baby." He grabbed my other arm when I tried to wriggle free. "You and me, baby. I'll rip that—"

Suddenly, a fist connected with the side of his face and he slammed into the lockers, letting go of me. I heard an irritated voice say, "The lady asked you to leave her alone."

The kid scrambled away. I looked over at Sadik. There was concern on his face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine; thanks, though." He smiled. "Good. We can't have the only girl in the line hurt and/or traumatized."

Then I noticed the hallway was empty. There was a minute left to get to class. "Well, I better get going. Thanks—"

I was cut off by his fingers on my chin, gently tilting my face up. My eyes widened as his lips came in contact with mine. It lasted about a second before he grinned at me and walked away. The tardy bell rang and I ran upstairs to my class.

The next day, the drum line was outside practicing the drills. Everybody was going inside, but Gil held me back. "You've been going between the wrong people," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "That was the one I could get through in time and not bump into anyone. Shane's been going too slow."

"Okay, but you're still doing it wrong."

I set my drum down and glared at him. He followed suit. "And how do you suggest I do it, Your Majesty?" I asked mockingly.

He pursed his lips. "Don't talk to me like that. I am an upperclassman—"

"And granted, you have talent, but where were you freshman year? Did you make the bass drum line? No. I did."

He stepped closer to me. "I'd shut your moth if I were you."

"You know what? You have been nothing but proud and rude since the day I met you and—"

My rant was interrupted by his hands grabbing the sides of my face and him pressing his mouth against my own. I stood in shock, unable to think, much less pull away. He held me there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then he stepped back and looked at me, curious as to how I would react. I stared at him, and quickly ran into the band room, leaving him to carry in his quads and my bass drum. I had packed up and left before he came in again.

What was up with these boys? First Sadik, and now Gil. It wasn't exactly that I didn't like it. But upperclassmen aren't supposed to get involved with underclassmen, especially not freshmen. So what was going on?

The next morning, I had to get a ride from Roderich to practice. When he parked the car in the lot outside the band room, he started blinking furiously. "Got something in your eye?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Can you look at it?"

I nodded and he leaned over. I stared into his blue eyes. I didn't see anything, and I told him so. He told me to look harder, and we both leaned in a little closer. "You have really pretty eyes," he muttered. Our noses were almost touching now. Then he closed his beautiful eyes and the space between us. My heart fluttered, and I returned his kiss. He reached out and grabbed my hand. This was really happening. This one lasted longer than the other two, until we heard a knock on the windshield and quickly broke apart. Al was motioning for us to get in the band room. Blushing furiously, I got out and walked in with the two of them. I spent the practice trying to focus on my music while repeatedly glancing up, meeting Roderich's eyes, blushing, and looking away. I was also painfully aware of Gil's and Sadik's eyes on mine. I was silently thanking Al for not saying anything about what he saw.

After practice, Arthur pulled me aside when everyone else had left for the day. "Okay, Mei," he said, arms crossed. "What's up with you today? You're not focusing like you usually do. That's making you mess up, and when one of us sounds bad—"  
"—All of us sound bad," I finished. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

He shook his head. "The only explanation for this is that something's bothering you. As your drum captain, it's my responsibility to fix that so you can fix your playing."

I laughed nervously. "Arthur, I'm fine. It's nothing. I'll have it fixed for next time."

He sighed and grabbed my arms. "I'm trying to help you," he said. "Not just for the sake of the line, but for yours."

He stared into my face, but I refused to meet his eyes. "Since when does a senior care about a freshman?" I muttered. He put a palm on my cheek and turned my face to look at him. I was surprised to see how close he had gotten to me. "Don't question is," he whispered. "Just let me help you."

And then HE was kissing me. My thoughts were banished again, and when he put his arms around my waist, mine went around his neck. "Wait," I said, looking up at him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore," he murmured, capturing my lips with his again.

Then, a loud "HEY!" rang out through the band room, and we looked over to see the drum major, Elizaveta, storming towards us. "None of that here. You two should know better! Or did you forget what happened last year?"

I stared at her, shocked at the reference to the sexual act that got two kids expelled last year. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elizaveta, it's not like that."

"What's going on?" That question was followed in by Sadik and Roderich. I pushed Arthur away quickly, making him give me a confused and hurt look. Seeing the stormy looks that came over Roderich and Sadik's faces, I muttered something about being late for class, and practically ran out of the band room.

I did my best to keep my mind on school, my work, and piano for the rest of the day and into the next. I studiously avoided the eyes of any of the four boys.

After school, Al and I were outside with our drums. He was helping me out with the drills and music for our next game. We were making great progress, until the sky opened up and it started pouring down rain. Shouting happily, we put our drums under the overhang and ran back out to the field, playing around and dancing in the rain we hadn't seen in a year. "We are getting so wet!" he laughed.

I grinned. "It's about time."

He grabbed my waist, lifting me up in the air, despite my protests, and spun around. He brought me down when I started hitting him, and planted a soaking wet kiss on my own rain-drenched mouth.

I gasped. "Al?!"

He grinned at me, his eyes sparkling. "Did you really think I was going to let Roderich have you all to himself? Or Gil, or Sadik, or Arthur?"

I was shocked. "H-how did you know about—"

"I'm always tardy to class. I see things."

I rolled my eyes, and chuckling, he kissed me again. Our hair was stuck to our heads, our clothes plastered to our bodies.

A horn honked and Lud pulled up, sticking his head out the window. "Hey, Mei! You want a ride home?"

"Yeah, just let me put my drum away!" Smiling back at him, I left Al behind, and went inside the band room. I put my drum on its stand and used Sadik's old shirt to dry it off.

When I went back outside, I found Al leaning down and talking, or arguing, with Lud through the driver's window. Saying goodbye to Al, I slid into the passenger's seat and Lud drove away.

There was some sever traffic, due to an accident, on the road to my house. We had to completely stop moving. We sat in relatively awkward silence, until he unexpectedly broke it. "So, how many of them have you kissed?"

I glanced at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Roderich's been preoccupied, Sadik's happier than usual, Gil seems angrier, and Arthur can't keep his eyes off you. And now I see that."

I gazed out the window and sighed. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Why do you let them do that?"

I stared at him. "Let them? I don't let anyone do anything. If I had my way nobody would have kissed me and I wouldn't be so confused right now."

"So you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. These guys just randomly kissing me has caused me turmoil like you wouldn't believe."

"So one more couldn't hurt."

"What?"

As his lips met my own, I head a car horn scream, tires squeal, and saw bright headlights flash before there was a sickening crunch…

…and I opened my eyes. There was an IV in my arm, and I was lying in a hospital bed. I was staring up into the concerned face of Sadik. "Oh my god, she's awake."

"What happened?" I asked. I saw Gil, Roderich, Al, Arthur and Lud come into the room. Al began to explain. "Sadik was taking you home from a late night practice, and—"

"No, Lud was taking me home, after school," I interrupted. They looked at each other. Lud spoke up. "I didn't take you anywhere, Mei."

I slumped back on my bed. It had seemed real to me.

"Anyway," Sadik continued, "Some drunk kid drove right into the passenger side of my car. I got out with a few scratches, but you had a concussion, deep cuts everywhere, broken legs, and you were out for four days."

I took a while to register this. "Have you guys been here the whole time?"

Arthur smiled and said, "Sadik has."

Later that day, they said I could go home. But it was the middle of a school day, so I insisted I be taken there. The others had gone back hours ago. They had taken my wheelchair to meet me there. As Sadik carried me out and through the parking lot of the school, I smacked my hand against my forehead. "What?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't march for the rest of the season!"

He laughed. "I love you," he said, and kissed me as I smiled up at him. And that, Vash and Lily Adnan, is how I met your father.

_**A/N: Well? How was it? Did I do well? Please rate and review!**_

_**Ps…I know that Taiwan and Turkey were never actually paired…in history or the series, but I ship a lot of wacko stuff. And I know Switzerland and Liechtenstein are in no way offspring of this pairing, but I was like, "You know what, screw logic."**_


End file.
